Will you save me from my darkness?
by JellyBeanBubbles
Summary: She was trained to kill, and he was trained to protect. He wanted to lead her back into the light and fight to help her gain back her humanity. Will she let him save her, or will she be swallowed up by her never-ending nightmares and left in the dark? AU, characters are kinda OOC. NALU and some other pairings enjoy ;D
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**[A/N: This is the first time ive written a story this… deep, hope you like it, please leave me a review if you have any helpful advice, and enjoy]**

* * *

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I am an assassin…

From a young age, I have been exposed to the darkness of this world, flung into its disgusting depths with nothing to pull me out but my own strength and will to live.

Ever since I was a child I have seen and sometimes even caused death of those near me, of course it had become a regular thing for me growing up, in fact my days felt strange if there wasn't any death involved, I suppose it became a consistency in my life. Ever since THAT day, I don't think I have shown a single emotion, in fact I wonder if I even have them anymore. Every time I close my eyes the memory of THAT day continues to haunt me, and every time I wake up from that memory I feel tears streaming down my cheeks, I guess the only time I experience any feeling at all… is when I'm not even there to see it happen.

* * *

_10 years ago…_

_I was a daughter of the towns' wealthiest businessman at the time. It was the year X777 July 7__th__, I was seven years old back then and smiling, I don't remember why though. I was walking towards my mansions living room area where my parents were having their afternoon tea; I believe I had made a rice ball to give to my mother as a surprise and was busy carrying it to her, I entered the living room and saw my parents sitting on the couch chatting to each other and smiling, when they heard me coming they both turned their heads and smiled at me… but as fate would have it, that would be the last time I ever saw their smiling faces…_

_It all happened in the blink of an eye, the windows shattered and the front door was kicked down by strange men in black clothing, there were at least 10 of them, I was so terrified that I had dropped the rice ball I made and it splattered all over the floor, but I didn't care about that at the time. I immediately ran to a corner in fear as the men started to surround my parents, my father was trying to shield my mother from them but they quickly shoved him aside and he landed on the floor. The men paid no attention to me, whether it was because they didn't see me or didn't care about me I still don't know, but that was their first mistake._

_The men all had evil smirks on their faces as they approached my mother, two men grabbed her arms to stop her from getting away, she tried struggling free from their grip but they were too strong, a third man grabbed her face and pulled her close so that he could whisper into her ear, but I heard what he said, and I will never forget those words; 'You can blame your husband for this, because he refused our bosses deal we have to make him suffer before we kill him, how about we start by making you scream in agony?'. My mother was shoved down on the floor and still being held by the two men, the third man was hovering over her with an evil smirk, he then began to unbuckle his pants and then pointed towards where my father was 'Make sure that bastard is watching this, wouldn't want him to miss all the action before we kill em'. Three men then grabbed my father and made sure his face was turned toward my mother, and then… all my thoughts had ceased at the sound of her screams as he and his companions began to rape my mother._

_My father was crying, he kept begging them to stop but none of them cared, my mother eventually stopped screaming and just laid there… lifeless. The tears had stopped coming out of my eyes as I saw that she was no longer moving, and if my own eyes hadn't proven enough the men decided to slowly slit her throat, making sure that they had done their job. My father cried even more, then the men approached him, one of them looked my father in the eye and held the knife he used on my mother against his throat 'This is what happens when you make enemy's of the Oracion Seis'._

_Before he could begin to slit his throat my father glanced in my direction and tried to speak, even though no words came out, I understood what he was saying perfectly; 'Lucy… fight to stay alive…' and then he was silenced by the man who slit his throat._

* * *

_My eyes had become wide, thoughts began to plague my mind; what should I do? Should I run? Can I even move? Will I die by these men's hands?_

_But then my fathers words ran through my head, no. I refuse to die here, and I refuse… to let these men get away with what they've done!_

_Suddenly, I felt like my whole body had been possessed. I picked up part of a broken vase that they knocked over when they arrived, it cut my hand but I didn't care, I was suddenly fuelled by adrenalin and pure instinct… I began to charge forward._

_Then my whole world had been bathed in blood…_

_Only one man managed to escape my rage, and it was the man who had first touched my mother, I would never forget that face or the smirk he wore when he managed to get away, also the mark that was embedded on his right arm, it would be my only driving force to stay alive._

* * *

After the police had arrived I was approached by a tall and skinny man with a long nose; he had introduced himself as a Mister Jose Porla, the head of a secret organization, he commended me for my 'work' on my attackers, and told me that I had done well to defend myself. This man, I hated him in an instant, he didn't care that my parents were in the next room dead and violated nor the fact that it all occurred right in front of my eyes, all he focused on, was the fact that I managed to kill all but one of them with nothing but a broken shard of glass.

He smirked at me, and then held up a picture of a symbol to my face. My eyes became wide and my fists clenched, that was the mark, that was the mark on the mans arm, but how did this guy know?

'I see you are familiar with this mark, and then I take it the Oracion Seis were the ones who did this?' I didn't feel the need to reply, I believe my reaction was enough to convince him as I tore the picture into shreds and began to stomp on the pieces that were on the floor.

'Hahahaha, I'll take that as a yes, you know my organization has been after them for quite some time now, we are what you would call… a small group of assasins' he whispered into my ear 'and you have demonstrated great potential today, if you join me organization I can guarantee your revenge' my eyes widened at his offer, I knew I was unsatisfied with just killing a few members if that group, I wanted them completely eradicated, till not a single member was left alive. 'However, if you pass on my offer there's always a nice orphanage that can take you in' he said with an evil smile.

As if that was a trick question, I may have been 7 but I was no idiot, so I accepted his offer.

After years of training, I had become a full-fledged member of his organization; Phantom Lord, I didn't ask any unnecessary questions or speak to any of the other members, the only thing I made perfectly clear to Jose, was that I would only kill If they worked for the Oracion Seis, and he agreed.

* * *

Today, I am recognized as his top assassin. I had discovered that the Oracion Seis had connections to city council, so their organization was well-known, but the public saw them as nothing but a debt collection service and thought nothing of them, so attacking them head on would leave dire consequences for me. I would only kill their members when they were alone and away from their HQ , and I would make sure to keep the deaths at perfect time differences in order to maintain that they were merely coincidences.

I was glad that their numbers were steadily dropping, and I was getting closer to narrowing down their main members, however I had begun to notice that they had started taking precautions as well; I had recently discovered that they had hired a group of bodyguards to protect their members, not that it would help much, that just meant that I had to hide my face now that there would be a witness.

I didn't feel the need to involve the bodyguards in my grudge, after all they were just doing their jobs, and of course they wouldn't know about the Oracions' true nature; killing people who aren't involved would just leave a bad taste in my mouth.

* * *

But little did I know, that the next time I went out to kill, I would encounter a person that may be the light for me in this dark world…

* * *

**[A/N: Well, this turned out better than I thought it would, next chapter Lucy will encounter her target and his bodyguard, and something will change her life]**


	2. The Fateful encounter

**CHAPTER 2: The Fateful encounter**

**[A/N: want to send a shout-out to NaLu .1996, thank you for being my first reviewer :D]**

**Just to clarify, this is all in Lucy's P.O.V. and no magic is involved in this story**

* * *

It was 9:30pm; I was waiting for my target to leave the Oracions' building in an alley-way a few blocks away. I had observed her for 2 weeks and had thoroughly determined where and when she would leave and walk home, so there was no mistaking that she would pass by me.

I was looking forward to killing this particular target, as I had discovered that she was part of their main 6 members. These members had real names and code names that they used to identify themselves with; her code name was Angel, and I would use this to gain the upper hand on her.

Normally I would prefer to kill my targets quickly in order to avoid any unnecessary attention, but I was having mixed feelings about killing this woman, there was a voice inside my head that kept telling me to just end her as quickly as possible, and there was another slightly more powerful voice that was begging me to make her suffer and that she probably deserved it.

I was starting to agree more with the voice of suffering.

Considering that she would now be walking with 1 or 2 bodyguards I had to take necessary precautions and hide my face, and any other distinguishable features.

I was wearing my usual uniform; thigh-high high-heeled boots with laces on the side, black shorts, so only a small portion of my thighs were exposed, I had on a white button-up shirt and a black tie, a black blazer and black leather gloves.

I had on a black bandana to cover the bottom half of my face, I had pulled my blonde hair into a messy bun that was hidden by the black fez I was wearing.

I felt odd hiding my appearance like this but I didn't really have any other options, I had to kill this girl soon, before she fucked up someone else's life.

I started hearing footsteps and people arguing from a short distance from where I was waiting; their conversation was getting louder as they got closer.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Miss Sorano, this idiot may be useless but you can trust me to protect you" said a mans voice.

"What was that you stupid ice-prick!? You wanna go?!" said another mans voice, who sounded slightly childish.

Sorano… that was Angel's real name, so I was right to assume she would have a few bodyguards, but these guys sounded like complete idiots. Good, it makes my job that much easier.

"Will you two idiots knock it off! If I so much as have a scratch on me before I get home I will make sure you never work in this country again, understood!?" said Angel.

I heard both of the men click their tongues, but they continued walking. Then they walked past the alley I was hiding in, there she is!

As they walked past, I got out of my hiding place and stepped onto the walk-way, their backs were turned to me.

"Miss Angel I presume?" I said in a monotonous voice.

This caused Angel to flinch and she slowly turned around and met my gaze; I saw terror in her eyes and I smirked.

"Huh? Angel, who the hell is that?" questioned one of her bodyguards; they were both wearing identical black suits, however they had different coloured ties; one was wearing a red tie while the other was wearing a dark-blue tie.

The bodyguard who spoke first had salmon-pink hair for some reason, weird, and had deep onyx eyes that were focused on me.

"H-h-how do you kn-know th-that name?" asked Angel timidly, perfect, backed in a corner just how I want her.

"Oh, I know a lot more than that, but it wont matter to you since you wont be alive for much longer" I said. I pulled out my specially designed whip that could curve in any direction I wanted, and aimed it at Angel, but unfortunately her pink-haired bodyguard grabbed it.

"Gray, get Miss Sorano out of here, I'll handle her" he said with a feral grin, ok so this guy wasn't a complete idiot, he caught me off-guard there.

"Ok, just make sure to keep her in one piece for questioning later, I don't want Erza on my ass again!" yelled the raven-haired bodyguard named Gray as he dragged my target away, she was still in a state of shock.

"Yeah yeah whatever" said the pink-haired man as he waved his hand non-chalantly.

"You guys really think you can stop me just like that? Your quite arrogant aren't you?" I asked in a low growl.

"Hahahaha, well we are the best bodyguards around, and we haven't failed a job once" he said with a cheeky smirk, tch, this guy was getting on my nerves, treating me like some…like some… common mugger.

I recoiled my whip that he was still holding and managed to pull him with it, as he got closer to me I grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach, a fast way to incapacitate him, and ran after my target.

I pulled out my knives that were hidden in my boots and threw them at Angel and Gray, trying to slow them down. Suddenly I was grabbed on my shoulder by the pink-haired guy.

"That was a pretty good move, but it'll take more than that to stop me!" he yelled as he pulled me down to the ground, I was taken aback, this guy was tougher than I gave him credit for. Before I hit the ground I moved my arms back to my head and did a back flip; landing a few feet away from the pinkie, I noticed that my hat had fallen off from the back flip and it caused my hair to fall down, but I couldn't be bothered at the time.

"Hehe, your pretty good, I like strong opponents, what's your name Blondie?" he asked with a smile.

Blondie? Now I'm pissed, who the hell does this guy thinks he is, and Angel is getting away!

"Is it not a courtesy to offer ones name first before requesting someone else's?" I asked smugly.

The pinkie just smirked at me "Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail bodyguard, and you?" he asked. I.D.I.O.T!

"None of your business, now get out of my way" I said as I tried to get passed him, but he managed to step in front of me and make me stop and step back.

"Why are you so interested with Miss Sorano?" he asked, typical question I guess.

"That woman, is responsible for ruining countless peoples lives, she deserves to be dealt with" I said as I tried to strike him, if he wouldn't get out of my way then I would just have to beat the hell out of him until he cant stop me anymore.

"Why, just because she's a debt collector you wanna kill her?" he asked with a confused look on his face as he continued to block my attacks.

"No you idiot, that stupid company is just a cover-up, you have no idea what she really does" I said, why was I even bothering explaining to this guy anyway? He'll just think I'm nuts or something.

"Oh, so you guys also know about the shady business they do, your very well-informed"

What? What did this guy just say? He knows? He knows the kind of things that they do, and yet he's trying to protect them?!

Rage could not begin to descried how I felt, I was seething, if I could have seen my face I bet my eyes would have been glowing red. I started punching him with endless fury and managed to land multiple hits, it appears that my sudden onslaught of attacks had caught him off-guard so he couldn't block most of them.

"You bastard! If you know about what they do then why are you protecting them!? Are you also part of their schemes!?" I asked while still attacking, my eyes burning in anger.

"No, we're trying to take them down legally, I'm not a real bodyguard, I'm an undercover agent!" he yelled while trying to block my attacks.

"Liar, you expect me to believe that garbage!? They have the city council wrapped around their fingers, legality means nothing to them!" I yelled.

"Why are you so angry at them!?" he yelled as he grabbed my right wrist.

"They took everything from me! They all deserve to die!" I yelled with tears streaming down my cheeks, damn! What the hell, I never cry, at least not when I'm awake. I tried to punch him with my left hand but he grabbed it as well.

I was going to attempt to kick him but before I could he pushed me down on the ground. He was now hovering above me, gripping both my wrists above my head with one hand, and his legs on either side of my waist. I looked at him with anger, but when I saw his eyes, they were burning with seriousness.

"They took something from me too, but killing them won't get rid of your pain, if you bring them to justice the right way, it will ease your heart" he said the last part with such sincerity and understanding, like he actually cared.

"What the fuck would you know about my pain!? Were you forced to watch your mother get raped and killed and your father!? I was only seven! The police didn't even believe me when I told them that Oracion did it! They said it was the drabbles of a delusional child who went crazy after seeing her parents murdered!"

He flinched at what I was saying, how dare he try to sympathise with me! Nobody knew my pain, nobody would ever know, it is mine alone to bear.

"They killed a good friend of mine right before my eyes…" he started. Huh? "… and it wasn't quick either, I watched her get stabbed repeatedly, and if that wasn't bad enough they did the same thing to my mother…" he had tears streaming down his face, and they were falling on mine "… they also kidnapped my father, I haven't seen him in 10 years, I don't even know if he's still alive" his voice was beginning to crack, his body was trembling slightly. If this man had experienced this kind of pain… then why was he trying to stop me? Why wasn't he trying to help me? I was beyond confused.

"If what you say is true, then why are you trying so hard to stop me? If anything you should be helping me, why go through such lengths to protect people who caused you so much pain?" I asked, my voice sounded cracked.

"If it weren't for a certain person, I would agree with what your doing, but he told me that nothing can be solved by killing others, it only causes sadness and makes a person feel empty inside." He said.

His words struck a small chord within me, empty? Is that what I've been feeling? Is that the reason I can't show emotion, I had been robbed of them since I lost my parents; I thought it was because of their deaths! I thought…

"Is that why I can't smile anymore? Because I killed the people who hurt my family?" I asked with tears streaming down my face, he got off me and allowed me to pick myself up, he looked at me… with a sad look in his eyes. Was he actually sad about me, why would he care about a person he had just met, and had attacked?

"Look, I don't know who your working for, and I'm not gonna ask, but I don't think you should continue down this path. I mean what would your parents say if they saw you now?" he asked with his hands in his pocket.

My eyes widened at what he said, what would my parents think of me?

Mama… Papa… what would you think of me?

My hands covered my mouth which was still covered by the black bandana, I began to sob uncontrollably, there's no way my parents would be proud of what I have become, in fact I'm sure I can imagine their disappointed faces.

"W-w-what should I do? I-I-I don't h-have anywhere else to g-g-go" I said in-between sobs, hearing this man now, I know I'd never be able to go back to Phantom, not only that, but letting your target escape was punishable by death as well.

"Well, why don't you come with me?" he asked with a grin as he pointed at himself with his thumb.

"W-w-what?" I asked shocked and wide-eyed.

"If you come with me, I promise we'll protect you. We wont involve any police or anything, we'll let you join our group to help take down the Oracion the right way. What do ya say?" he asked as he held his hand out to me.

I couldn't believe it, this man… he was offering me a second chance at life, he was trying to pull me out of my emptiness. How? How can someone be so kind, and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to believe that he was lying. It doesn't matter either way I guess, I told myself as I gave him my hand, for me… this is the first time I felt anything in a long time.

* * *

**[A/N: Ok that's chapter 2! Yay! So how was it, was it too rushed? Please leave me some reviews so I know what you think, thank you my lovely readers]**


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**CHAPTER 3: Welcome to Fairy Tail**

**[A/N: A big shout-out to all you guys who left me those awesome reviews, they made my day. NaLu.1996: your review was so sweet thank you so much, that's the best thing anyone has ever said to me about my stories, you had me gushing like Mira if she ever saw Natsu and Lucy being cute together :D]**

* * *

I was sitting next to Natsu in his car, why? I can't seem to find an answer myself, for some unfathomable reason; I had decided to trust this man. I mean, due to my training I was able to tell whether or not a person was lying, but people can learn how to lie without giving the signs. Yet here I am, in his car, on the way to his so-called 'undercover organization'.

I wonder if all those murders are starting to make me deranged, maybe that's why I'm here?

"So are you gonna keep your face covered the whole time, isn't it hot under there?" he asked after our long period of silence.

I shifted in my seat, its bad enough he caused me my first loss ever, now he wants me to show him my face, what a pushy guy, and of course it's hot under here.

He let out an exhausted sigh "Well if your not gonna let me see what ya look like, can you at least tell me your name? I mean you know mine after-all, isn't it 'common courtesy'?" he asked with a smirk.

My eyebrows scrunched together, and if I wasn't wearing the bandana he would have been able to see my frown, but he did have a point, I guess knowing my first name wouldn't be so bad, at least then he'd stop calling me 'Blondie'.

"Its Lucy" I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Luigi? Isn't that a guys name?" he asked confused.

I felt a tick mark form under my eye "Not LUIGI idiot, LUCY! L.U.C.Y!" I yelled while trying to restrain myself from strangling him, he was driving after all.

"Oh, hahaha, my bad, well that's nice, at least now I know your name" he said with a smile.

Why was this guy so happy just to know my name, he makes it seem like such a big deal, and how the heel can he be so happy all the time?!

I huffed and turned my head so that I was looking out the window, suddenly becoming interested in the buildings that were going by, when he suddenly received a phone-call.

_*Do the impossible, see the invisible, roar roar, fight the power-* _"Yo, this is Dragneel" he answered.

**[A/N: Ok if anyone can guess where I got his ringtone from, you shall get massive brownie points from me :D]**

I couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying, I thought about just ignoring the conversation entirely, but considering my current position, I kept an ear open.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine dumbass, like I could get beaten so easily" he said.

My eye twitched and I sent him an un-amused glare, and he just smiled back at me sheepishly.

"No the chicks fine, in fact she's sitting right next to me" he said with his usual grin.

Damn, I feel so ashamed to have been swayed so easily by this guy. I bet he's talking to that other bodyguard that was with him. What was his name again? Gray or whatever?

"Wh-what the fuck man, I'm not some sick perv! She's sitting next to me conscience and of her own free will!" he yelled.

I just rolled my eyes. I don't even want to know what that guy said to Natsu, I assume he said something about doing dirty things to me, ha, like this moron could even try; I'd break his arm off.

"Well I invited her to join Fairy Tail, that's why" he said with a proud smile.

He then pulled his phone away from his ear and winced in pain, seems like the guy on the other line was yelling at him, good, now I can at least hear more of the conversation.

_"__What the fuck is wrong with you!" _he yelled. Well I thought the same thing when he invited me to join, so I guess he doesn't do this often.

"Ow man! Are you trying to make me deaf!? And what the fucks that suppose to mean!?" he yelled back, geez, are they always this loud?

_"__Try using your brain for once flame-spit! Think about it, you invited a girl who was trying to kill us a few hours ago to the place you work; she could be some kind of spy or something and try to take us down from the inside! You have no common sense!" _he yelled.

Well, I guess I'd think the same thing if I were in their position, but why does this guy trust me so much anyway? Is this out of pity, or is he just naïve?

"Oh shut up, I have plenty common sense! She wouldn't do something like that, trust me, I'll take full responsibility for her" he said.

My eyes widened and I stared at him with a shocked look on my face. Take responsibility for me? In other words; if I ever did anything to jeopardize their organization he'd get punished as well? Why is he going through such lengths for me, he knows almost nothing about me.

He glanced in my direction and gave me a reassuring grin.

_*bum bum*_

Huh? What was that? Why did my heart react that way just now?

I quickly turned my head back to the window and held it up with my hand. It seems that Gray had calmed down because I could no longer hear his voice.

"I'll explain the situation to Erza, it may kill me or cause me a few broken bones though" he said fearfully, I noticed he had paled I bit and was sweating a bit.

Wow, whoever this 'Erza' is they must be pretty terrifying to make him react this way.

I like them already.

"Just don't say anything to her until I get there, I don't want to get killed before I have a chance to explain" he said in a pleading voice.

I wonder how far away these guys work? Speaking of work, how would Jose react if he found out about what I was doing right now? I was technically a traitor in his eyes, and knowing him he'll probably send someone after me. These guys are 'bodyguards' right? Would they give me some protection if I asked for it?

Huh, talk about irony right?

"Gray trust me, I got a good feeling about this, now try and keep Erza distracted until we get there, she's gonna start wondering where I am and ask a bunch of questions if you don't" he said with a serious face.

So Erza's a girl then, heehee, I'm looking forward to meeting her, I smiled to myself.

"Ok, cool, see you in 15" he said, then hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Man Gray's annoying, I outta punch his face in for all those insults next time I see him" he said with a scowl.

"Do you two not get along?" I asked while looking forward, at least polite conversation will make time go faster.

"He's a useless prick, it annoys me to work with that guy all the time, and to top it off he has this stupid stripping habit as well!" he complained with a sour expression.

I raised a brow in confusion "Stripping habit?" I asked, I mean that's just plain weird.

"Yeah, ever since he was a kid he's had this weird habit of taking his clothes off in public at random times, and the dumbshit doesn't even notice when he does it unless we point it out to him!" he said, and started laughing.

"He sounds like an exhibitionist to me" I said while looking forward.

"Hahahahaha, I know right, you should have seen it when he started stripping in the police station, man that was hilarious, and to make it even funnier he was there in the first place for stripping in public, hahaha" he said while laughing at the memory.

I stared at him in shock, Gray sounded like such a pervert, no wonder this guy found him annoying.

"If he annoys you so much why do you continue to work with him?" I asked.

He looked at me quickly, and then looked forward with a thinking face.

"Well, how to put it? I guess when we're not trying to beat the crap out of each other we actually work pretty well together. I guess in some weird way we are friends with each other as well as enemy's. Besides, if I got stuck working with Erza instead I think I'd be traumatized for life" he said and cringed at thinking about Erza.

I couldn't help but smile at what he was saying, I'm glad I have this bandana on so that nobody can see it. When was the last time that I actually smiled? It feels so long ago.

His cheerful nature seems to be slightly contagious; I'm still trying to decide if that's a good or bad thing.

"Hey you're spacing out weirdo" he said as he waved a hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel in front of my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts and gave him an annoyed look, "Weirdo? As far as I'm concerned I'm not as weird as you or your friends" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Hahaha, that may be true but that doesn't make you any less weird now does it?" he asked with a smile.

I growled and huffed at him then turned my head back to the window with a pout, again, thank you bandana.

I glanced at him quickly and noticed that he had a Cheshire-cat like grin on his face, oh how I want to smack it off his face right now, this guy had to be the most annoying person in the face of Earthland.

"Ok before we get to the building there's a couple things you know first" he started, his face becoming more serious.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as he continued to speak.

"When we enter the building don't freak out when a red-haired monster stomps up to me and tries to kill me, its just her way of greeting me"

I searched his ace for some kind of reassurance that what he said was a joke but he was dead-serious. What kind of people does this guy work with? Is he considered normal when compared to them?

"Okaaayyy…" I said nervously.

"And you already know about Gray's stupid stripping problem, so don't freak out about that either. Considering your current position there's a good chance my boss is gonna want to talk to you, but don't worry, Gramps is a cool guy, he'd definitely help you out." He said with a smile.

I just nodded my head numbly. I hope he'll help; I'm as good as dead if he doesn't, and I refuse to die until the Oracion is gone.

"Ah! Looks like we're here" he said as we approached a building; it looked like a small castle, the foundation was made entirely of grey bricks, the rooftop had a giant golden bell in it, and there was a giant arch with the name Fairy Tail, written in big lettering, along with a strange looking symbol that I had no idea of what it could be, I just stared at it curiously.

These guys were suppose to be undercover agents working for the government and their HQ stands out like a sore thumb… am I missing something here?

"What's with that weird look on your face? Relax, our cover is a bodyguard agency, and our boss is a little extravagant and likes to show off, that's why the building looks like that." He said with a grin "I mean, who would believe that an undercover agency would make their Headquarters so obvious anyway?"

Well I guess he did have a point there, but still, this is too risky isn't it?

He stopped the car and got out, he then walked towards my side of the vehicle and opened the door for me. Well I'll be damned, that's a first for me.

He extended his hand toward me to help lift me out of the car, I was hesitant at first but eventually let him help me out, its not like I can go back anyway.

I walked next to him as we headed for the front door, for some reason I was feeling nervous, I clenched my fists together as we got closer, Natsu noticed this and placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

We were right at the front door, he was giving me a comforting smile while I just looked at him nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get through this" he said gently

_*bum bum*_

There it is again, why is my heart reacting this way?

He put his hand on the doorknob and started to open the door

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lu-"

"-Natsu! Just where the hell have you been!?"

* * *

**[A/N: And voila, chapter 3 is finito. Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave me some reviews of what you guys thought, it really helps when I start new chapters, thank you :D]**


	4. The red-haired demon?

**CHAPTER 4: The red-haired demon?**

**[A/N: Here it is, my latest chapter, and the brownie points go to…*cue drumroll*…Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, you were the only one who managed to guess; yes his ringtone comes from the anime Gurren Laggan, it's a great show don't you think? Anyway hope you like it, not a lot of fluff here but I'll build up to that soon, don't you worry :D]**

* * *

I blinked a few times, it happened so fast that I didn't even see it coming, and considering Natsu's position right now I'm sure he wasn't expecting it either, I should probably explain…

When Natsu opened the doors to Fairy Tail, an unidentified flying object, which I have now discovered was a black shoe, was flung in Natsu's direction and hit him square in the face. The sheer speed and force of impact had knocked him out almost instantly, and there was even steam coming off of the shoe.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement; my eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

It wasn't an enemy, I mean they did ask Natsu where he was, so maybe it was his boss or something? When I looked up from Natsu's unconscious form I saw a very angry red-haired women stomping her way towards Natsu.

_'__Don't freak out when a red-haired monster stomps over to me and tries to kill me'_

He was serious!? I didn't think he meant it literally!

I was still standing next to Natsu while the red-head approached him, it doesn't look like she even noticed me at all, should I be offended by that?

She lifted him up by his collar and started shaking him "You were suppose to be back 30 minutes ago and call me for a full report, but what do you do instead!?" she yelled, Natsu was starting to look kinda green from all the shaking, I didn't know what to do so I just stood there sweating nervously.

Natsu was slowly opening his eyes to try and see what was going on "E-Erza, l-let me explain…ugh… please s-stop sha-shaking me… I'm g-gonna hurl" he said.

Wait a second, THIS is Erza!? No wonder they were so terrified of her, such a violent temper… hahaha, who am I kidding, I like how this girl does things, sure I was in a state of shock at first but now that I've analysed the situation I can relax a little.

"Tch, alright then" she said as she dropped him on the floor. She was wearing a white blouse with the sleeves rolled to her elbows and a black pencil skirt that reached her knees with black heels to match.

To say she was pretty was an understatement; she looked like a model or something.

She folded her arms and tapped her foot waiting for Natsu to recover from her violent shaking when she finally noticed me standing next to him quietly; she raised a brow at me then looked to Natsu.

"And who is this if I may ask?" she asked in a commanding voice, wow, for a girl her voice is pretty deep.

After Natsu managed to get up and didn't look so green anymore he looked at Erza nervously and scratched the back of his head, his usual grin was replaced with a sheepish one, oh boy, I cant wait to hear this.

"Well you see Erza, this is Lucy… the girl who was trying to kill our client today" he said nervously.

"WHAT!?" she yelled with her eyes wide and angry.

Great, thanks for putting me on the chopping block you idiot.

"B-b-but its ok now, she wants to join Fairy Tail!" he said while waving his hands defensively at Erza, in an attempt to calm her down.

Yeah, your really not helping my case here Natsu, in fact we both just might get killed.

Instead of exploding like I thought she would she just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and placed her other hand on her hip, her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Let me see if I have this straight Natsu; you brought an ASSASIN to our HQ, and told her about our UNDERCOVER work and then offered to let her JOIN it, right after she failed to assassinate your client and was beaten by you?" she asked loudly.

Natsu was sweating like a sinner in church, not that I know what that's like, at her interrogation.

Well I guess when you put it in such simplified terms like that it doesn't sound good for either of us. Great, now I'm afraid that she's gonna kill me now, so much for 'Don't worry, its all good', god I hope she kills him first so I can see him suffer.

"Um, y-yeah, th-that about sums it up I guess" he said fearfully.

"Now here's my next question…" she slowly raised her head and her eyes were glowing red as she charged full-speed towards Natsu "What the hell were you thinking!?" she yelled as she punched Natsu square in the face so hard that he actually flew past me and landed into a wall, creating a gaping hole where his head hit it.

Holy mother of God, this woman is a freaking monster! I cant believe it but for the first time I'm afraid of something other than Jose, if that's how she treats her friend then what is she gonna do to me?!

I tried to maintain my poker face as best I could, but I was pretty sure I was sweating slightly from fear.

I think she knocked Natsu out(or possibly even killed him) coz he wasn't moving at all, oh wait, I can she his chest moving, so he's still alive. Wow what does it take to kill this guy?

My thought were interrupted as I felt Erza staring at me, when I looked away from Natsu and met her eyes I took a step back, not because I was afraid but because her eyes had actually softened at me.

"Ahem, sorry you had to see that, but this idiot really doesn't carry any common sense so I thought I would try and beat some into him for once" she said as she folded her arms and looked at Natsu like he was some child who got caught misbehaving.

What the hell is going on? Why is she being so friendly towards me? Oh my god is she going to kill me, or erase my memories!? No, no way, shit, Natsu if I ever get out of this I'll kill you for sure!

"You don't need to be so scared of me, I'm not gonna do anything to you" she said with a small smile, guess she must have noticed my uneasiness… wait WHAT!?

I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Natsu may be an idiot but he wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't think you were a genuinely good person, one thing I can vouch for him is that he's good at telling if a person is good or bad" she said with a proud smile.

Is she crazy, me a good person, hahahaha, I might just die, that's hilarious. She has no idea what I've done or the kind of person I am, she can't possibly believe I'm a good person just because that idiot thinks so.

"Although, my and Natsu's opinion doesn't matter here, you'd have to convince our boss if you really want to change your ways" she said.

Sigh, sweetheart if you only knew, I'm not even sure I want to do that myself what makes you think I can convince another person, I mean sure thanks to that pink-haired idiot I wont be able to kill people as easily anymore, but that doesn't mean I can just stop the way I've lived my life since I was seven! All I've ever done my whole life was kill and train to kill, its not something I can just change at the drop of a hat.

"I-I, that is um…" I couldn't find the words to speak.

Maybe I should have just gone back to Phantom, I am Jose's best assassin, so maybe instead of killing me like he would his other subordinates he would have given me some other form of punishment; like chopping a finger off or something, yeah I should have gone with losing a finger.

"Erza don't worry about it, I'm sure that Gramps will welcome her with open arms, like I told Gray 'I got a good feeling about her'" said Natsu with a smirk as he picked himself up off the ground.

Wow, he recovered faster than I thought he would, just how much durability does this guy have?

Erza raised a brow at Natsu "Oh really, Gray found out about this before I did?" she asked with her eyes gleaming angrily. Nice work Natsu, you may have just signed your friend's death-warrant.

Natsu had a nervous smile on his face and backed away a little "W-well, uumm-"

"Oi Erza why'd you run out of the cafeteria like tha-" Grey had suddenly walked in from somewhere around the corner, the minute he saw Natsu he immediately froze in place, his face had the look of death on it.

Yup you just met your grim reaper buddy, man talk about bad timing, I wonder if I'm some kind of jinx for these poor guys, I'm kinda starting to feel sorry for em.

Erza turned her head to look at Grey, but she turned it slowly, kinda like you see in horror movies when there's a possessed doll in the room. Give the guy a break Erza, cant you see he's already scared enough!

"Grey, my what excellent timing you have, we were just talking about you" she said in a low voice that sounded very sinister. Geez she'd be great in a horror movie, I bet people wouldn't even be able to finish watching it coz of the terror.

"E-eh, n-n-now now Erza, l-lets calm down a second here" said Grey as he slowly started backing away and lifting his hands in surrender, he was wearing the same nervous smile that Natsu was wearing while sweating bullets.

Ok I might not know Erza very well but it's a well-known fact that when a woman is angry you NEVER tell her to calm down EVER, that's like adding fuel to the fire, in this case the fires of hell.

I just shook my head and face-palmed, he's done it now. Hell I think I saw Erza's eyes glint in anger when he said that, also is that a dark aura surrounding her?

"Calm? Oh I can assure you I am very calm, but I see now why you tried to lure me into the cafeteria with shortcake… you tried to distract me didn't you?" she said in a low growl as she slowly walked towards Gray.

He looked like he really wanted to get out of there, too bad she was kinda blocking the front door.

"What the heck is all that ruckus!? You brats better not be breaking any more of our furniture!" I heard a yell from above.

Oh hey they have an upstairs area, I guess I was so distracted by Erza that I didn't even bother to look at my surroundings, but I still cant see whoever spoke, wonder where he went?

Just then I saw a small figure jump onto the railings of the staircase, at first I thought it was a kid, but then I got a better look.

It was a short old guy with grey hair and a thick moustache, he was wearing some weird blue and orange hat, orange pants that went up to his knees, a white shirt with that strange symbol on it, just like the one outside, and an orange jacket over it.

"Oh hey Gramps I was wondering where you were" said Natsu.

Wait a minute, 'Gramps'? as in the boss of Fairy Tail?

...You're kidding right?

* * *

**[A/N: And that's where I'll end it for now, please review, pretty pretty please? It makes me so happy to read them]**


	5. Identities revealed

**CHAPTER 5: Identities revealed **

**[A/N: KYYYAAAAAAAAA, I finally have over 20 followers! Somebody pinch me!]**

* * *

So I'm suppose to believe that this short old man, in crazy coloured clothes, is the boss of an undercover organization that is trying to take down the Oracion Seis; which is probably the most dangerous underground organization in the country…

Is this some kind of joke, do they think this is funny?

"Erza what's all the commotion out here, what did Natsu and Gray do now?" he asked in a shockingly commanding voice, a scowl was present on his face as he looked toward the two boys mentioned.

"Hey why do you always think its my fault Gramps!?" yelled Natsu.

"And why you gotta put me in tow with this idiot, he's the screw up not me" said Gray as he gestured his thumb in Natsu's direction, Natsu was now glaring at Gray.

"What was that you stupid stripper?!" he yelled as he butted heads with Gray.

"You heard me you slanty-eyed bastard!" he yelled back pushing his head further into Natsu's.

I stopped looking at the old guy and directed my attention towards Gray and Natsu's fight, but I really wasn't expecting what I saw so my eyes went kinda wide.

Gray caught the look on my face and a scowl was forming on his "What!?" he yelled.

I looked up at Gray's face and put on my neutral expression "Oh nothing, its just… I guess Natsu wasn't lying when he said you have a stripping problem" I said as I pointed at Gray's body.

He had a questioning look on his face then looked down at himself, a shocked expression taking over his face when he noticed that he was wearing nothing but his boxers "Ah shit, when did that even happen!?" he yelled as he tried to scramble for the rest of his clothes.

Natsu was holding his gut from laughing so hard, and I could be wrong, but I think I see Erza trying to suppress a chuckle, that or she needs to throw up. Heck even the old guy was laughing his ass off.

I think… I felt like laughing myself, but, I guess I couldn't, after all, I don't think I even remember how to laugh. They make it look so easy… I'll admit that I'm a little jealous of them. I just stared at the ground with a sad expression as I felt left out of their laughing session.

I think Natsu noticed my silence, so he stopped laughing and walked over to me and swung his arm over my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me.

Now I didn't see him coming as I was busy with my own thoughts, so his sudden action caught me by surprise, so when he suddenly swung his arm over my shoulder I went in self-defence mode and swung him over my shoulder like a bag of rice.

"Gah!" he yelled as he hit the floor, oops, my bad, hehehe…

"Uh, s-sorry about that, you snuck up behind me, so… my reflexes kinda kicked in…" I tried to explain as he picked himself up, I felt kinda bad for tossing him like that, he was just trying to comfort me after all.

"Nah, its ok, man you sure have a great throw though, you must be pretty great at baseball" he said with a grin.

Ok now that's weird, he's not mad at all, not even a hint of a scowl on his face? Is he just a nice guy or does he have some kind of mental condition? I was actually shocked, and he seemed to notice the look on my face, so he flicked my forehead.

"Ow" I said monotonously as I rubbed the place where he flicked.

"I had to do something, you had such a weird look on your face I thought you spaced out again" he said with a small smile.

I just huffed and turned my face away from him.

"Well now Natsu you mind telling me why you brought an assassin to our HQ?" asked the old guy.

Woah woah woah, how did he find out so fast, he couldn't possibly have heard us from all the way up there could he? Is he superhuman or something?

"W-wha- how did you know about that?!" asked Natsu, he seemed even more shocked than me.

The old guy started chuckling "Natsu did you forget that I can hear your cell-phone conversations coz of the wire tap?" he said with a lifted brow.

Natsu's face looked like he had just realized something, then he hit his fist into the palm of his hand "Oh right, forgot" he said with a sheepish grin.

The old guy just huffed at Natsu's idiocy and shook his head.

"Anyway, young lady would you mind coming upstairs and talking with me in my office privately?" he asked me.

I looked at him and nodded my head, he then made his way to what I presumed to be his office.

I was about to head upstairs when Erza blocked my way with her arm, I looked at her questioningly while I raised a brow.

"Not so fast, the boss may not worry about it but I don't want to take any chances, I'm going to have to ask you to hand over any weapons you have, and also remove your bandana" she asked.

Aw man, but I'll feel totally naked without at least one knife on me, and the bandana would only make it worse.

Erza gave me a serious look, I think its her way of saying 'you cant get out of this'.

I gave out a frustrated sigh and slumped my shoulders, she really wasn't gonna give me a break was she? I took of my black jacket and dug through all my secret compartments where I hid my knives and took them out, ok so that's 10 down. I then unzipped my boots and dug through their compartments.

I looked up and noticed that Natsu and Gray were starting at my now exposed legs as if they were made out of gold, are they… checking me out?

I raised my brow at them and when they noticed me looking at them they both turned their heads and whistled nervously. Oh very subtle boys, I didn't see that at all, I just rolled my eyes and re-zipped my boots, which also managed to grab the boys attention again. Well that's another 10 knives, so I guess that about covers it.

I put my jacket back on and looked at Erza, she was staring at the amount of knives I tossed on the floor, she seemed kinda surprised, well I guess that's to be expected.

"Oh wait I almost forgot" I said as I took my jacket off again.

I unbuttoned my shirt and dug through my cleavage for my emergency knife, what, a girl has to be prepared for anything right?

When I found it and pulled it out I looked up at the boys, and I have to say their faces were absolutely priceless.

Their faces were as red as Erza's hair and their mouths were hanging open, ha bunch of pervs, but I think I'll play it off innocently just to tease em.

"What, is something wrong?" I asked as I began to button up my shirt slowly.

Their faces were glued to my chest; they look like their brains couldn't process anything at the moment.

"Uh um… n-no n-nothings wrong…" said Gray as he continued to stare.

It seems like he was the only one who could speak at the moment, coz Natsu just continued to stare, not even registering that I spoke, he seems so… innocent right now. And I kinda felt embarrassed under his stare, but my face wouldn't reveal it.

I finished buttoning up my shirt and put my jacket back on again, attempting to calm the boys down.

Erza then placed her hand out in front of me, at first I was confused at what she was doing but then I realized she was gesturing for me to hand over my bandana on my face. Damn, she really wasn't gonna let it slide was she? I think she picked up my uneasiness coz she gave me a small smile.

"Come on, hand it over, there's no need to feel shy" she said.

Shy?

I huffed then untied my bandana, thus revealing my face to the three people in front of me.

Their reactions… suffice to say, were not at all what I was expecting, but then again I wasn't really expecting any reaction at all, I just thought they'd nod then let me meet their boss not… this.

Natsu and Gray's mouths were agape and their cheeks were kinda pink, they looked like they had just discovered… I don't know meat for the first time? And Erza she had this warm smile across her face that just confused me, then she suddenly pulled me in for a hug which hurt like a bitch coz she pulled me in for it like I was some kind of heavy object that turned out to be as light as a feather.

"I can see why you were so shy now, you're simply adorable, Natsu, Gray! Close your mouths your embarrassing her!" she yelled.

Huh?! I'm not embarrassed! Does it look like I'm shy to you!? Wait did she just say I'm adorable, have you looked at yourself lady? You look like a fucking model! How can you even say I'm adorable compared to you!? I'm so confused here!

"U-um can you let me go now, coz I still need to talk to your boss remember?" I asked.

She gave out a small chuckle and released me from her death-grip, and I managed to get some air back into my lungs before she asphyxiated me.

"Sorry about that, I have a soft spot for cute things, and cake, but that's not important right now" she said.

Will it ever be important to me?

"Natsu, Gray, I thought I told you to close those mouths, and stop staring at her like you discovered some kind of new food!" she yelled as she started to stomp her way over to them.

So I was right, they were looking at me like I was meat. Why doesn't that make me feel any less uncomfortable?

"Oh crap she's coming this way, your on your own Natsu!" yelled Gray in a panic as he started to run away. Natsu was still in his daze staring at me, so he didn't even hear Gray speak.

"Gray for the millionth time put your clothes back on!" yelled Erza as she began to chase Gray.

"Gah, I'd rather run around in my boxers, I want to live!" he yelled.

Natsu seemed to snap out of it when Gray bumped him as he ran by, and he wasn't too happy about that.

"What the hell's the matter with you, you damn stripper, and where are your damn clothes!?" yelled Natsu furiously.

"Out of the way nimrod unless you want Erza to beat the shit outta you again!" yelled Gray.

Natsu paled at the mention of Erza's name and looked behind Gray, and sure enough he saw the terror of an enraged Erza running after him, and decided to bolt for it as well.

At first I was watching the scene unfold as I was curious to see who she would catch first, I had no faith that the boys would manage to escape so I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them were caught, until I remembered that the old guy was upstairs waiting for me, I probably shouldn't keep him waiting any longer, he may be small but he looks like he can blow up really big when he gets mad… at least that's how he looks to me anyway.

I started walking upstairs and was halfway up when I heard a scream of pain come from downstairs, and it sounded male.

"Erza please, I'm looking for my clothes right now!" he yelled.

Ah so Gray was the first victim, and here I was gonna put my money on Natsu getting caught first, oh well.

I continued my trek upstairs and finally made my way to the door where the old guy walked into, I looked at the door and noticed that there was a name-plate attached to it _'Makarov Dreyer' _so that's his name then?

Well I guess its now or never.

* * *

**[A/N: so I left an itsy bitsy cliff-hanger for you guys, please don't hate me! If I kept going this chapter would have been three times longer than the rest, and I don't even have an attention span long enough to read that much at once. Anywho, Lucy's identity has been revealed, and whats going on with the boys right now? In the next chapter Lucy and Makarov have a confrontation, will Lucy be accepted or will he turn her away?]**


	6. Interrogation?

**CHAPTER 6: Interrogation? **

**[A/N: OMG! No internet for 2 weeks… 2 whole weeks! Its not my fault for not updating I swear! Anyway… I finally reached 30 followers, I'm so HAPPY RIGHT NOW! This chapter is a little special, so I hope ya'll will enjoy it, It was a little hard to write but I finished it as fast as I could; here it is ENJOY! :D]**

* * *

I entered the office of Makarov Dreyer and saw him sitting on top of his table, smoking some kind of weird-ass pipe, with his legs crossed and his arms folded. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

I wonder if Natsu bringing me here caused him any serious problems.

"Um, sorry to intrude…" I started.

He opened one eye to look at me and showed me a sincere smile, it seems like the people around here sure do smile a lot, its almost like their trying to rub in the fact that's its practically a Herculean task for me.

"Oh no by all means come in young lady" he said gesturing to the seat in front of the table.

As I got in my seat he hopped off the table and started walking around his office with his pipe still in hand.

"Now, from what I picked up from Natsu's conversation on the phone with Gray, your name is Lucy correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I answered, I have no idea how to act around this guy, I feel like I'm in a friggen job interview.

"Hmmm, may I enquire as to what your last name is?" he asked.

Bam! Had to go and ask that didn't you!? Ok ok, calm down, no need to get all murderous on the guy, its just a safety precaution, but I'll be damned if I tell this guy more than my first name.

"That's… actually a pretty touchy subject for me to talk about, so… is it ok if I refuse to answer?" I asked as I lowered my head and held my hands on my lap.

He glanced at me at the corner of his eye and gave me an understanding smile.

"Its no trouble at all, I'm guessing you must have had it pretty rough for a while huh?" he said as he walked back to his desk and sat in his chair.

"…"

I actually wasn't sure how to answer that, if you think about it, its actually a pretty complicated question.

Dealing with my parents' murders every day for the past ten years; well yes that is rough.

Getting by every day; I wouldn't call it rough, its bearable at least.

The fact that the Oracion Seis is protected by the government and parades around like they work for charity every Goddamn day; THAT is rough, in fact its fucking frustrating.

"I see, your not quite comfortable with talking about this with just anyone, but it seems like Natsu got you to open up a little to him" he said with a grin.

My eyes widened at what he said, then the realization hit me; I told Natsu about my parents when I tried to beat him to death.

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

I think I feel the blood draining from my face, why did it take me so long to realize this?! More to the point how could I have spoken about my childhood trauma to a complete stranger so easily?!

I placed my head in my palms and groaned, how did that pink-haired idiot get me to do that, does he even realize how much of a big deal that is for me?

"Hahahahaha, so he got you to open up without even realizing it huh? I guess that's one of that brats good qualities; he's too easy to talk to…" he said, but his face suddenly shifted from happy to depressed "… if only he didn't cause mass chaos everywhere he went, I swear that boys gonna send me to an early grave one day" he said in a gruff voice.

The atmosphere, it felt… comforting, like I could feel at ease around him, he didn't ask me who I work for, just questions about me, and he seemed genuinely concerned for me, but… I still have to keep my guard up, he could be faking for all I know.

"So Miss Lucy, let me tell you a little bit about Fairy Tail" he said with a smile.

Or maybe… just maybe… he really wants to help me.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"Now that you two have finally settled down, there are a few things we need to dicscuss" said Erza.

What do you mean now that we've settled down!? You're the one who went all crazy on us and beat me and the stripper half to death, what did I even do? I mean I know Gray obviously did something stupid to piss her off coz he's a stupid exhibitionist, but I was just standing around!

Of course I wont say that to her out loud coz she'd actually kill me if I did, damn demon woman.

"Well, what is it Erza?" asked Gray as he rubbed one of the many bumps on his head that were made by Erza.

"Natsu, I need to ask you about that Lucy girl" she said as she looked from Gray to Natsu.

Oh great, is she gonna grill me about bringing her here, what else was I suppose to do?

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked with attitude.

Erza sent me a glare that would kill a person if they weren't used to being around her, but it caused me to flinch back a bit.

"Don't you speak to me that way young man!" she said.

"A-aye ma'am" I answered timidly.

"Good, now then, back on topic…" she said as her face softened "… I'm quite curious Natsu, she isn't the first assassin we've dealt with before, or the first female one either…" she said with her arms crossed.

"Um where are you goin with this Erza?" I asked, careful not to piss her off again.

"I'm just wondering… what is it about her that is so different from any other assassin you've fought?" she asked with a curious expression.

I blinked once, twice, then gave her my answer "Her eyes" I said with a normal expression.

This didn't seem to be the right answer to satisfy her question though, coz she just gave me a confused look.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Look normally with any other assassin their eyes are cool and lifeless, they are trained to be dogs of their organization, but Lucy… her eyes didn't have any of that, they just looked… lost, like she needed to find something important but doesn't know where to start".

Erza and Gray exchanged glances and smiled softly at each other, like they knew something that I didn't, and it pissed me off a little.

"I see, so that's how it is" said Erza with a smile.

"I'm just glad we found out he's not actually gay, that would have made me REALLY uncomfortable" said Gray.

I felt a tick mark or two appear on my forehead "What you say you damn stripper, considering the amount of times you appear naked around me I figured you're the gay one!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah, you wanna start something pinkie!?" yelled Gray as he started stomping towards me.

"Bring it on popsicle!" I yelled back. Ha! Just try to give me a comeback that could beat that one!

"Boys…" warned Erza in a low growl "…What did I say about fighting?" she asked as she glared at both of us.

Oh crap, she's gonna kill us, more importantly she's gonna kill me!

"W-what? Who's fighting? Right Gray?" I asked, sweating bullets.

"Y-yeah, w-we're just k-kidding around like best friends do, r-right Natsu old buddy?" said Gray.

Blech! I hate it when we have to act all buddy-buddy in front of her, it makes me wanna puke! But its better than dying.

"You bet pal!" I said as I swung my arm around his shoulders, secretly strangling him, and he was trying to do the same.

"Good, I always like it when you two get along" said Erza with a smile.

Phew, disaster avoided.

Gray and I let go of each other and put our hands in our pockets, my eyes moved over to my desk where I left Lucy's whip that she attacked me with.

It wasn't a normal whip, that much I knew, so naturally I was curious. I went over to my desk and picked it up to get a closer look.

"What's that you got there Natsu?" asked Erza as she walked to my desk with the stripper.

"It's the whip that Lucy used to attack me and Gray with, but its not a regular whip, it kind of moved in any direction that she wanted it to, like wherever she wanted it to be it would be there and she wouldn't have to move it herself" I said while examining it.

I then saw something written on the handle but I couldn't make out very well what it said, I tried squinting my eyes but it didn't help much "There's something written here, but I cant read it" I said.

"Let me have a look" said Erza as she ripped the whip from my hands "It says: Fleuve d'étoiles " she said "Its French for 'river of the stars', it also seems custom-made for her" Erza was examining the Lucy's whip "Let me see now" she uncoiled the whip and just as I noticed what she was about to do I jumped out of the way and dived behind my desk.

*CRACK

"Huh, it looks like it only works for her then, it didn't go anywhere near where I wanted it to" she said non-chalantly.

"Erza! What the fuck!? Why were you aiming it at me!?" I yelled, that thing hurt when Lucy hit me with it, but if Erza tried to hit me she could do a lot more damage.

I got out from behind my desk and saw the spot where the whip had hit on the ground where I was standing… and it looked like a small meteor had just hit it.

I gulped thinking about how much that would have hurt if it had hit me.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, I was testing to see if it could be used by other people, but it looks like it can only be used by her, plus I knew you'd be able to jump out of the way in time, you're not an amateur" she said a little annoyed.

"But what if I hadn't!? just look at what you did to the floor!" I yelled pointing at the spot she hit on the floor.

I heard Gray snickering in the backround, bastard, I'll get you back, you just wait.

"Oh just stop your whining Natsu, unless you want Lucy to think you're a wimp who can't take a hit" said Gray.

Ok, now I'm pissed, and just what the hell was that suppose to mean anyway?!

"What the hell's that suppose to mean, and who you callin' a wimp ya stupid ice-prick!?" I yelled while shaking my fist for emphasis.

"Never mind, it wouldn't be much fun if I told you, and in case you went deaf for a sec there I called you a wimp ya damn pyro!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah, why don't you say that to my face!" I yelled pointing at him.

"I would but every time I look at it, it makes me wanna puke!" he yelled back clenching his fist.

"Ok now you've done it, I'm all fired up now!" I yelled and began charging towards Gray and he was doing the same.

"It seems like you boys just don't want to listen, very well then, time for some punishment" said Erza as she began cracking her knuckles "Fufufu…"

While Erza pummels Natsu and Gray into nothing, why don't we go back to Lucy and Makarov…

"…So that's about the gist of it, understand?" asked Makarov.

He had been explaining what exactly Fairy Tail is, and what it looks like to other people.

"Ok, let me see if I get this straight; Fairy Tail's cover isn't a bodyguard business, but an unemployment centre for people to do any miscellaneous jobs, and you have many operatives infiltrated in many different fields of work that help you gather information on any underground criminal activity in the city…" I asked.

"Yes yes, that's right" he said while nodding his head approvingly.

"… and you have already taken down Eisenwald that was primarily functioning in Clover town, who were a bunch of conspirators trying to assassinate the mayor of Clover for shutting them down for smuggling…"

He nodded again.

"…and now your trying to take down the Oracion Seis, you do realize that they are ten times more powerful than Eisenwald right?" I asked.

He gave out I light chuckle "And why should that stop us, the bottom line is that many people are suffering and have suffered because of them, and they even have the nerve to show themselves off in public like their shit doesn't stink, which pisses me off greatly" he said as he gave a small scowl.

"Sigh, look, most of the people who work here are orphans, and its because of organizations like the Oracion, I took them in when they didn't have anywhere else to turn to, all those kids are like family to me and I like to think that they think of each other as one as well" he said with a grin.

I looked at him with wide eyes, then I looked down at my hands on my lap.

Family huh?

"Its too bad you didn't find me in time" I said sadly.

Honestly, I wondered how different things would have been if he had found me before Jose, how different would my life have been, how different would I have been?

"Hhhmmm, well you're here now aren't ya?" he said with a smile.

My eyes went wide and I stared at him incredulously, he was right, I was there now, away from Jose and Phantom.

"Huh, I guess you have a point there, but you seem to have forgotten that I am a professional assassin, I don't exactly fit in here with these people" I said bitterly.

I don't think they would even want me here at all, that pink-haired idiot just took it upon himself to invite me over. These people are too kind to be near me, and I don't want to get in the way of the 'family' that Makarov has created here, I'd rather take my chances with Jose.

"Miss Lucy, that's not how we see things around here" he said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I may not know your story, but I can tell that you've had to make some difficult decisions in your life, and while you may think that you don't belong here that's not how those brats downstairs see it…"

I don't understand, he… wants me to stay with them?

"… if anything I think they want you to hang around and maybe even become friends along the way, and knowing Natsu he wont let you say no either…" he gave out a hearty chuckle as he said that.

"… in this place our pasts don't matter here, what matters is how we make the most of today, and move forward to a brighter future. Regrettably I wasn't there to help you in your past and for that I am truly sorry… but I'll do whatever I can now to make up for it…"

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, nobody… nobody had ever… tried to care for me since my parents were killed… and now… this old man… was telling me that he would help me… I cant even put my feelings into words right now.

"So whattaya say? Wanna join Fairy Tail?!" he asked with a grin.

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up, I think the answer should have been obvious by now. I was sniffling, trying to cease my tears from falling so I could talk normally.

"Yes… I… I want to join Fairy Tail!"

**[Did you like it? Was it good?! PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS OF YOUR OPINIONS, THEY HELP ME OUT A LOT!]**


	7. Way too many surprises

**CHAPTER 7: Way too many surprises**

**[A/N: Hey guys sorry for taking so long, I had a lot I still wanted to fit in this chapter, but I didn't wanna leave you hanging for much longer in case you all got pissed at me for taking my time. Please enjoy AND LEAVE REVIEWS GUYS, THANK YOU :3]**

* * *

After I had composed myself Makarov still had a few things he needed to discuss with me before I could leave.

Seriously? It's like… 2am, how long have I been here already?!

"Well Lucy, since you want to join Fairy Tail I'm afraid I still have to ask you a few questions, but I'll try to make them as non-personal as possible, is that alright?" he asked.

Well, he's nothing if not considerate of my feelings; he just doesn't consider the fact that I'm exhausted both physically and emotionally.

"Yes that's fine, thank you for being considerate" I say as I bow my head in respect.

Hey, I'm nothing if not polite right?

"Alrighty then, first questions gonna be a big one… exactly what organization do you belong to?" he asked.

Wow, he wasn't kidding, that was a big question.

Well personally I have no problem selling Phantom out, its not like they see me as a human being, more like a dog of sorts.

"Well, have you heard of an organization called Phantom Lord?" I asked.

I saw Makarovs' face turned surprised for a second, then grave.

"Yes, I am very familiar with them, quite a bunch of rotten thugs if I do say, how in the world did you end up getting mixed up with the likes of them?" he asked curiously.

Normally I would have kept my mouth shut at that question, it being personal and all, but I felt like I had to answer it, that he was helping me and I at least owed him whatever truth I could give as payment.

"Jose recruited me, he told me that if I went with him he would help me get my revenge on the Oracion, and I said yes" I told him.

Ok, that wasn't too hard, and I didn't give out anything too personal. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and kept on staring at my hands.

"Hhhhmmm… I see, well knowing Jose, he wouldn't be too happy if he found out you were here… how high up in his ranks are you?" he asked.

I looked around the room, at anything that would help me avoid eye-contact, I mean how are you suppose to tell a guy that you are best and most skilled killer in an organization while keeping a straight face, answer: you cant, or more specifically you'll look just plain crazy.

"Let's just say he trusts me enough to leave me to my own devices, until today I have never failed a job he has given me" I said.

Whew, and that's how you let a guy know your skilled and important at your job with out giving away the details, score one for Lucy!

Oh wait, I still lose point's coz of Natsu, damn.

Lucy-1 Natsu-1

"Oh is that so, I'm very familiar with what Phantom does, how much of the Oracion have you managed to get rid of?" he asked somewhat teasingly.

Is he questioning my skill? Or how hard I'm willing to work to get rid of the Oracion? Either way his question pissed me off "Well I did manage to single-handedly get rid of their bank robbing gang, I'm sure you've heard of them; _Naked Mummy _I think they were called?" I answered back, with a hint of arrogance in my voice, maybe even pride.

I have to say the look on his face was priceless. Think confusion with slight shock and horror. I couldn't help myself, I had to cross my arms and hold my head up high, heck I even managed to smile a little.

I will admit I do have my smug moments; any girl would when she manages to surprise people with raw talent right?

"You mean to tell me you killed all the members of Naked Mummy?!" he asked fearfully.

Oops, maybe I should have explained myself better "Ah, no not all of them, just their two leaders. The rest of them were beaten to a pulp and sent to jail." I said trying to correct myself.

Makarov let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey I may kill people, but I don't waste my time on a bunch lackeys, I only care about the ones the Oracion need to function, and killing a bunch of thugs you can find on any street corner would seriously be a waste of my time." I said.

He raised a brow at me then let out a sad chuckle.

"I see… well anyway back to the matter at hand; how long will it take for Jose to notice that you're gone?" he asked.

I blinked a few times and placed my hand on my chin while I was deep in thought, just how long would it take?

I had never heard of any members of Phantom going rogue before, there was this one instance though where one of our top members had gone missing, but it was later discovered that she was killed on the job. What was her name again… well not important, but Jose leaves me alone until I report to him about any jobs or inform him that I have completed my mission. Usually when a person doesn't come back from a job they are presumed dead, but would he buy it if his best assassin died on the job? I wonder?

"To be honest I'm not sure… its doubtful that he'd try and search for me though, he might think I died on the job, but that's highly unlikely. He'll probably wait a while until he tries to contact me, but I can't give you any specific time-frame, sorry" I answered looking at my hands on my lap.

"Nah don't sweat it kiddo, Jose aside I'm surprised he found such a hottie to work for him!" he said with a perverted smirk.

Well that was a sudden change of character, and not a good one, here I thought Makarov was a nice old guy, but it turns out he's just a regular old letch!

Sigh, ok I need to breath, control your anger Lucy… 3, 2, 1 "Um, thanks I guess?" I said while trying to restrain myself.

"Hehehehe, well I guess we're done for now, I'll get Natsu to take you home and pick you up for a while until you get settled in here, would you be able to make it here around 10am tomorrow?" he asked.

Whoa whoa whoa, he expects me to come here again so soon!? And on top of that I have to be driven around by THAT guy! Ggggrrrrrrrr!

Ok Lucy, suppress your anger, bite your cheek if you have to. Its not so bad, Natsu seems like a nice enough guy, besides the fact that he's the first guy ever to beat you in a fight and he's a complete moron.

_*bumbum *bumbum._

Crap, there it is again, am I having heart problems at such a young age already?!

"Uh, 10 is fine, but is it really necessary for Natsu to drive me around? I'm sure I can get around just fine on my own" I tried to argue, I may be blonde, but I'm not some ditz who can't find her way around places.

"No no, I insist, don't worry about it, it's mainly a safety precaution. And knowing Natsu he'll probably even volunteer for the job anyway, and when it comes to his job nobody is as stubborn as he is" he said the last bit with a hint of exasperation, I'm guessing Natsu has caused this poor guy a lot of grief over the years… and now he's passing him onto me… I think the inner me just cried a little.

I let out a sigh of surrender "Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow at 10 then." I said as I got up from my seat.

I just realized that my ass got numb from sitting for so long, he either needs to shorten his meetings or get more comfortable chairs.

He walked ahead of me to open the door for me; you may think it was a gentlemanly act, but since I figured out he's a big perv I realised he was doing it so that he could just get a good look at my ass. Oh man do I want to punch him.

Maybe I should just take out my frustrations on Natsu… yup, that seems like a good idea.

As we walked out of his office I looked downstairs to see what Erza had done to Natsu and Gray, but what I found made my face pale.

Natsu was holding my Fluev D'etoil and trying to whip Gray with it, but he kept missing every time, while Erza was sitting at what I assumed to be her desk, eating a strawberry cake.

I looked down at Makarov to see what his reaction was, to say he was shocked would be an understatement, he looked like he was having a heart-attack.

"Hah, take that Gray!" said Natsu as he continued to try and whip Gray; who was dodging his attacks effortlessly.

The mess he was making was insane, now I know what Makarov meant when he said Natsu overdoes it.

"You idiot! Quit swinging that thing around when you don't even know how to use it, didn't Erza's beating earlier teach you anything!?" yelled Gray as he continued to avoid Natsu's assault.

Now that I look at them they do appear to have massive bumps and bruises on their heads.

At first I figured maybe Natsu had brain damage from it, that was why he was attacking, but then I saw the amused glint in his eyes and realized; he's just having fun swinging my weapon around and trying to hurt Gray.

"Erza, why in the heck aren't you stopping them!?" yelled Makarov, it seems like he snapped out of his shock.

Erza looked up at Makarov with a straight face and a mouthful of cake, it kinda looked… cute.

"Well Natsu complained that I attacked him with a whip and not Gray, I was hungry so I told him he could do it for me." She said while taking another bite of cake.

I could feel my eye twitching; my teeth were clenched as well as my fists, so they think my custom made weapon is a toy huh? They sure do have a lot of nerve, especially Natsu, swinging it around like a child, I'll beat the living snot outta him.

I think I feel a dark aura pouring out of me.

I started walking slowly down the stairs and held onto the railing, just as Natsu was about to snap my whip again I grabbed onto the hand that was holding the whip and started squeezing it, this caused Natsu to stop what he was doing and look down at his arm that is now in pain.

"Natsu… what the hell do you think your doing?" I asked as I looked up at him with my most demonic glare ever.

He visibly flinched and started to pale a little "I-I was just joking around Lucy" he said while quivering.

I lifted my brow at his answer "Oh… is that right, I know a few good jokes myself, in fact some of them are so funny you might just bust a rib" I hinted with a wicked grin.

He flinched again; at least he had a sense of danger.

"Give me the whip" I said as I held out my free hand, he dropped it almost instantly in my hand.

"Good…" I said and I let him go.

He looked at me incredulously, thinking that I had let him off the hook, hehehe, until I backed up slightly and raised my leg.

"Lucy Kick!" and gave him my signature roundhouse kick to the ribs and he flew into a wall, that'll teach him, I felt a small smirk appear on my face, who knew beating Natsu up would actually cheer me up.

"Hahahahahaha, that's what you get for messing with stuff that doesn't belong to you ya idiot!" yelled Gray as he was laughing.

Oh he thinks he did nothing wrong, I better put him in his place as well.

"You…" I said as I pointed a finger at Gray causing him to flinch and pale just like Natsu did.

"… you think my whip is some kind of toy for you guys to play with huh?! And where the hell did your shirt go!?" I yelled as I started stomping towards him, oh he was in for it now.

* * *

Well I wasn't expecting that, Lucy sure can give a good kick, wasn't planning on eating the wall.

I pulled myself out of the crater I created in the wall and looked at Lucy, who was currently glaring at Gray, hahaha, take that stripper!

"…you think my whip is some kind of toy for you guys to play with huh?! And where the hell did your shirt go!?" she said.

Yeah you tell him Lucy! I saw her walking towards Gray and couldn't wait to see her beat the crap outta him, until I noticed where she was stepping.

She was gonna walk directly over the hole Erza created in the ground, and I don't think she even noticed it at all!

"How old are you guys anyway, must you behave like chil-Kyaaa!" she said as she tripped over the hole and landed on her face.

She said 'Kya'… and it sounded… cute…

Wait… JUST WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? Dammit Natsu snap out of it!

I shook my head to get the thought out and tried to shake of the warm feeling on my face. Its not cute, just weird, yes weird, Lucy is a weirdo after all.

Wait, she's still on the floor, should I help her up? Or would that just piss her off more? And why isn't Gray doing anything!?

I looked up at Gray who was staring at Lucy shocked, his face kinda looked like his cheeks were flushed, wait; does that mean he thought Lucy was weird too?

"Oww, why is there I crack in the floor?" she said as she got up, rubbing her forehead that was a little red now.

"Uh, you ok Lucy?" I asked, I didn't wanna risk her kicking me again, she seems like a good person but she can be just as scary as Erza.

I shivered at the thought of that glare that she gave me, talk about looks killing people, but if she was hurt I wanted to help her.

I got up off the floor and walked towards her, she was sitting on her knees and holding her head in pain, and I knelt down next to her and got a good look at her face.

She was… blushing… I mean, it was just a slight colour of pink but she was definitely blushing… I felt my face begin to heat up again, and my heart clenched slightly. Why do I feel so funky? Is Lucy's weirdness rubbing off on me, yeah, that must be it.

"Damn, that was so embarrassing…" she muttered.

I don't think she wanted me to hear that, but my hearing is better than most peoples so I did catch it, but I think for the sake of her pride and the fact that she might hit me again I'll pretend I didn't.

"I'm fine, don't worry" she said as she got up, but the second she stood on her feet she started to wobble slightly, I think she hit her head harder that she was letting on.

"Whoa there" I said as I got up and grabbed her arm to try and balance her.

She placed her hand on her face "Ugh, what is your floor made of?" she said as she tried to walk, but I wasn't letting her go on her own.

I smirked at her behaviour, she is pretty tough, but I don't think she was prepared for that hole, she did fall pretty hard.

"Are you sure your alright Lucy, that was quite a fall back there?" asked Erza, looks like she finished her cake. She tapped Lucy on the shoulder to make sure she was alright.

"I'm just a little dizzy, how did that hole get in the ground there anyway?" she asked.

I sent a look in Erza's direction, she was scratching her cheek in a sheepish way "W-who knows?" she said shyly.

WHAT!? You know you're the reason there's a hole there, what the hell Erza!?

I would have said that out loud if it weren't for the death-glare she gave me, silencing me with her threatening face.

I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was past 2am, shit and I gotta be here early tomorrow.

"Gramps, I think I better take Lucy home, I'll see ya tomorrow!" I yelled as I started to walk out the door.

"Oh wait Natsu, I'll need you to bring Lucy by tomorrow as well, around 10am alright?" asked Makarov.

I just shrugged my shoulders, its not like the old geezer's giving me a choice anyway.

"Whatever Gramps, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said as I walked out the door while holding Lucy by her arm, until she jerked it away from me.

"I'm fine, I'm not helpless" she said as she started walking out the door; although she was walking like a crab.

Man what a stubborn girl.

I just rubbed the back of my head and continued on behind her.

"See ya Erza, Gramps, Ice-freak!" I said as I walked out the door.

Lucy walked up to my car and I unlocked it for her while opening the door, all gentlemanly like.

Instead of a thanks she just glared at me and scoffed as she got in her seat.

Ok, that pissed me off but I'll let it slide for now, I guess her trust issues go in pretty deep, but her attitude only makes me wanna try harder.

I will get Lucy to trust me, and everyone in Fairy Tail, and maybe I'll get to see her smile as well.

Whoa, where the fuck did that last thought come from!? Geez what the hell is this chick doing to me?

I walked around my car and got into the drivers seat, I was about to start the car when I remembered something.

I reached out to the compartment on the passenger side of the car trying to get something out of it; I guess my sudden closeness must have freaked Lucy out coz she suddenly stiffened in her seat.

She looked at me questioningly and I just shot her a grin.

I pulled out my long white scarf from the compartment; my most treasured possession, and wrapped it around my neck where it belonged.

"Ah~ that's more I like it, I feel like myself again" I said as I turned on the ignition.

When you work as a bodyguard there are lots of times when you'll get shot at or attacked with weapons, so I tend to safeguard my scarf in case something happens to it, no way in hell was I gonna let anyone touch it.

I pulled out the driveway and turned to Lucy who was just staring aimlessly out the window; seemingly lost in her own world.

I can't explain why, but I feel this strange urge to protect her, she acts tough but I can see right through that; if anything she's damaged, and the slightest wrong touch could make her fall apart.

But I won't let that happen.

I put on my best grin and asked her a question.

"So… you mind telling me where you live exactly?"

* * *

**[A/N: Ooooh, things are getting interesting, hope you guys liked it, let me know by leaving reviews… FAIRY TAIL IS STARTING SOON! WHO ELSE IS PSYCHED!? XD]**


End file.
